Hey where's Kurt'
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Blaine asked as the junior burst through the door, not knowing an enraged Karofsky was on the other side.


_Okay, I've been working on this for a couple of days, and I was writing a fanfic dedicated to the Queensland floods but I won't finish it by tonight so I'm dedicating this one to the Queensland floods and cyclone._

_If you aren't Australian, then I will explain to you what I am on about._

_Queensland is a state in Australia. Over New Year they received extremely severe flooding and they have been cleaning up since. But tonight, Cyclone Yasi will hit them at the predicted time of midnight. Please look it up and understand how hard this is for them._

_I'm fortunate enough to live in New South Wales. I'm not asking you to donate (if you want to, then go right ahead) but just for you to know about it. _

_This is another angst scene which is kinda random...like most of my fics. enjoy!_

* * *

'Hey Kurt! You coming to Warblers?'

Kurt nodded at his fellow junior. 'I'm just dropping by my room. I'll see you there.' The kid gave him a thumbs up and ran off.

The boy opened his door and slipped inside, switching bags and checking his hair. Memories of McKinley came back as the door slammed.

_What the...oh crap._

Karofsky was standing there. 'Hello lady boy.'

Kurt froze, slowly picking up his shoulder bag. In a quick movement he darted at Karofsky and kneed him in the groin, allowing him to escape his room and hurry to practice.

The junior realised there was no one around. Why was it always like this?

'Hey lady boy!' Karofsky was furious, running after him. Kurt bolted, shrieking as Karofsky grabbed onto his bag. Sheet music flew everywhere as it fell to the ground, forgotten in the chase.

'Okay guys, let's practice Hey Soul Sister to warm up. Everybody up.' Wes ordered.

As Blaine took his customary place at the front of the Warblers, he noticed that a certain young junior was not present.

'Hey guys, where is Kurt?'

The boys looked around in confusion. 'Oh he said he was dropping by his room...but he should be here by now.' Nick added, frowning.

Blaine flipped out his phone, and dialled Kurt's number. He didn't pick up.

This worried Blaine, for Kurt couldn't live without his phone. 'I'm going to go and see where he is.'

'Blaine, he's probably just late.' David suggested.

'How about we all look for him? I mean he's a good 20 minutes late.' The Warblers jumped as the door burst open and closed rapidly, bolted shut.

'Ah, Kurt, at last-Kurt?' Wes frowned. The boy was staring at the door, shaking violently.

Blaine started to move to the boy but the door started thumping. It burst open, revealing an infuriated Karofsky who lunged at Kurt.

The boy shrieked and dived under the grabbing meat cleavers and started to run but the football player pushed him into a wall.

Kurt lashed out fiercely, distracting the jock as he ran, but Karofsky was too strong. He roughly grabbed the junior and pulled him against his chest.

Kurt screamed. It was a sound Blaine had never heard from him before, and one he never wanted to hear again. Well, maybe not if he were the one making him scream...

_OHMYGOD Blaine are you seriously thinking about making out with the guy you love while Karofsky is threatening to choke him? SERIOUSLY?_

The football player hadn't realised he had an audience. 'I told you not to scream homo!' His arm tightened around Kurt's neck, making him claw for air.

'Let go of him.' Blaine growled, deep and menacing. Karofsky looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His arm loosened ever so slightly.

'The boyfriend. Huh. Stay where you are. All of you, or I'll kill him.'

Blaine saw the fear in Kurt's eyes. When the boy looked away, he motioned for Kurt to elbow Karofsky. The boy nodded and closed his eyes, tears slipping down his face.

'Alright now I'm just walking outside to finish my business with Kurt and-'

'I said, let go of Kurt.'

Karofsky snickered. 'Seriously? You're what, 5 foot nothing? Besides, if you move, I'll kill your beloved boyfriend. So go take your gay ass and get-OOF!'

Kurt had elbowed Karofsky while he was ranting and leapt forward, but the jock grabbed his skinny arm and spun him around.

Blaine leapt forward, along with the rest of the Warblers, and swiped Karofsky's arm away, throwing a good hook into his face.

'You stay away from Kurt!' Blaine yelled as the Warblers pushed the jock down. He turned to Kurt, who was just standing there, shaking like he had pneumonia. He was staring in shock at Blaine, whose hand was bleeding from the hook he'd given the ass.

'I'll kill you Kurt! I will next time! You can't hide forever!' Karofsky screamed as the Warblers held him down.

Blaine was this close to ripping the jock's head off.

'Blaine.' Kurt whimpered, clutching his sides as he tried to stop shaking. The senior wrapped his arms around the boy and softly hummed in his ear.

'It's okay. It's going to be all okay.'

Kurt wasn't crying, just scared shitless. Blaine was furious that the jock had still gotten to him here at Dalton, where they were supposed to be offered safety from the cruel world.

The junior felt so small as he tried to hide in Blaine's warm, welcoming chest. He refused to cry, but it was hard not to when someone had just threatened to kill you.

Kurt focused his attention on Blaine's soft humming and the warmth of his skin. He synchronised their breathing, forcing himself to calm down.

After what seemed like months but was really only a few minutes, he pulled back shyly. 'Thank you.'

Blaine looked at him sympathetically. 'Anytime.'

'Kurt? Are you okay?' Nick ran up to him.

Kurt's gaze never left Blaine. 'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? You're not hurt or anything?'

The junior wrenched his gaze from Blaine to reassure his roommate that he really was fine. Even then Nick didn't look convinced.

'Sit down Kurt, you're still shaking.' Blaine led him to the lounge and sat with him, rubbing his back gently. He couldn't help but lean into Blaine, ignoring everyone whispering around them.

'Kurt?'

'Mm?'

'Karofsky...he sounded like, well, umm, how do I put this?'

The junior gazed up at his angelic face. 'Just blurt it out.'

Blaine's hazel eyes met his. 'Did Karofsky threaten to kill you before today?' Kurt's eyes sliding shut was enough of an answer.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

The junior leapt up. 'Why do you think I finally transferred Blaine? Sue expelled him but the board turned it down and he was coming back and I...I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't see the need to tell you.'

Blaine stood up too. 'He threatened your life, Kurt. That's serious.'

'I kinda figured that out already Blaine.' He snapped, wincing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands.

'Kurt-'

'Look, Blaine, I know I screwed up but how would telling you have helped? What we'd go to the police? They'd do as much as the school.' Kurt's face was pained.

'They don't know the full extent of what he did.'

'So? It wouldn't have made any difference! And I won't unnecessarily put another person struggling with homosexuality through any more problems! You should know that as well as I do.'

Blaine clutched his head and looked ready to scream with frustration. 'He was going to kill you Kurt. KILL YOU. Let those words sink in for a moment and then try to figure out why I don't give a crap about that bastard.' He walked out, leaving a bunch of confused Warblers in his wake.

Kurt just stares at him feet. Now Blaine's mad at him. Great. And he can't even figure out why.

Wes and David looked at each other and nodded, knowing they had to do something. Wes decided to deal with Blaine, and David with Kurt.

'Kurt, come on, I'll buy you a coffee. What do you like to drink?'

The boy shrugged. Blaine would've known the answer to that.

'Hey Blaine! Wait up!' Wes ran up to his fist-clenched friend. 'Whoa, you look ready to punch out a wall. Blaine, calm down.'

The senior gradually stopped, slumping against the wall, a tear sliding down his face.

'Blaine...dude what's up?'

'I'm just the goddamned mentor to him.'

Wes sighed. 'Trust me Blaine, you're more than that. You two stare at each other with such longing that David and I have been trying to drop you blind douches some hints for ages.'

Blaine looked up. 'Really?'

Wes gave him an exaggerated nod. 'Oh yeah.'

'Kurt? You look really sad.' David was genuinely worried.

The junior groaned and banged his head on the table. The senior just gave him a confused look.

'That doesn't explain what's wrong Kurt.'

'Blaine's mad at me.'

David frowned. 'Oh...and?'

The boy miserably raised his hand. 'And I have no idea why.'

'Oh...well what did he say?'

Kurt replayed the conversation out loud.

David sighed. 'Kurt, he's not mad at you.'

'Umm...I'm pretty sure he was. He did storm out...oh god he's turned into Rachel Berry.'

The senior didn't catch that last one. 'KURT! He was worried about you. He was this close to telling you-' the boy promptly shut his mouth.

Kurt stared at him. 'Telling me what?'

_Oh shit_

'Blaine, he doesn't want to make a move because he's scared of rejection.'

The senior shook his head. 'But what if he can't take a relationship right now?'

Wes sighed. 'Blaine, you're the elder one. You've got to make that leap.'

'But if he says no...'

Wes forced Blaine to look at him. 'Trust me, he won't.'

'He loves you Kurt.'

The junior looked up. '_What?_'

David sighed. 'He's in love with you, but he refuses to say anything. He says he doesn't want to force himself upon you or something.'

Realisation sunk into Kurt. 'I have to find him.'

'Kurt! Wait-oh for goodness sake, he didn't even finish his coffee.' David sighed and followed, wanting to see the outcome of this.

'Blaine! Blaine, where are you?' Kurt muttered, running through the halls trying to find the guy he loved.

'Kurt! Kurt, where the hell is he?'

'Bla-OW!' Kurt yelped as he ran into a short, dark-haired senior. 'Oh...hi.'

'Hi.' Blaine panted, freezing.

'Oh god, they're freezing up.' David murmured, his head poking around the corner.

'Yeah, this sucks. They finally realise they're in love with each other and now they lose their courage.'

David rolled his eyes. 'Terrible pun.'

'I was looking for you.' Kurt said boldly.

'Me too!'

Kurt looked down. Shit.

'So, umm, why were you looking for me?' Blaine murmured, trying to catch his eyes.

_Oh screw it, take some real courage and make that leap Kurt!_

The junior looked up and quickly pressed his lips to Blaine's. 'You were always the one who said courage.' Kurt murmured as he pulled back, blushing.

Something flickered across Blaine's face a millisecond before he pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him, heat spreading through the strong touch.

Kurt was gasping when he pulled back; his cheeks flushed a healthy pink. A smile spread across his face, and he leapt back at Blaine, pulling him by his tie towards him as their lips met and battled for dominance. Wolf-whistles followed them, from two overly-enthusiastic seniors.

'No more Gaga.'

'No more Perry.'

The two looked at each other. 'WE'RE FREE!' They screamed, embracing each other happily.

Someone clearing their throat made them back away awkwardly. 'Umm, what's going on with those two?' It was a middle-aged man wearing a baseball cap.

David grinned. 'They finally got together!'

'Yeah! They've been falling for each other for ages, and we've had to put up with the both of them wanting each other but not actually getting each other and now-'

'THEY'RE TOGETHER!' The boys screamed in union, not thinking that they could be disturbing the boys. Which they weren't, because they were still making out, but still.

'And who are you, Mr?' Wes asked, a grin on his face.

'Mr Hummel.'

The boys looked at each other, their expressions the same. _Oh fuck._

_

* * *

_

Oh dear. Hmm...I was't going to do a sequel but...I might have to...oh I'll put it as complete for now. Reviews please.


End file.
